


Anything You Do (I Can Do Better)

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Louis and Harry have an ongoing competition about who has the best Halloween decorations.





	Anything You Do (I Can Do Better)

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I asked for Halloween prompts so I could write drabbles out of them and it has taken me a year to finally write them hahaha. This prompt was "neighbors louis and harry have a rivalry and are competing on who has the better halloween decorations"

Louis grunts as he attaches the last skeleton reindeer to the roof. Louis starts climbing down the ladder and once he gets down on the ground, his neighbor’s door opens and out comes Harry. 

“You think you got enough lawn ornaments there?” Harry says in greeting, raising one eyebrow.

“Nope, gotta outnumber you don't I?” Louis answers, inspecting the blow up snow globe in the middle of his yard. Instead of snow it's bats flying around what looks like a haunted house. The bats keep getting stuck on the globe though, so Louis slaps the side of it, trying to get the bats unstuck.

"I don't think that's gonna last long there.' Harry points out

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that somehow moisture got inside and that what is making them stick." Harry makes his way over to the fence dividing the two yards. Harry's yard looks much the same as Louis’ in quantity of decorations. Neither of them agree on quality. Every year since Louis moved in, it has been a competition between the two of them. 

"Oh. Well that means I can replace it with the one I got today! I was wondering where I was gonna put it. I knew i would figure something out though."

"Seriously? You know this isn't a competition, right?"

Louis furrows his brows."What do you mean? Of course it's a competition! We've been competing ever since I moved into this house!"

"What? No we haven't!" Harry exclaims, appalled at the suggestion.

Louis nods his head and counts on his fingers. "Yes we have. Remember when I bought that car and then you went out and got the same one but newer, so it was better than mine? Or the Christmas decorations! You go crazy with them, crazier than Halloween so I had no choice but to keep up with you!" 

Harry laughs. "You do know that there's a neighborhood wide competition, right? I'm not just trying to outdo you. Don't give yourself too much credit."

Louis gasps dramatically. "How very dare you." He walks into the garage, without another word as Harry watches him. A few minutes later, the bat globe starts deflating and Louis is dragging out a big black blob. He attaches the air hose to the black blob and waits. 

It takes almost twenty minutes for the thing to blow up but once it does, it's apparent that the big black blob, is a huge black cat. It has to be eight or nine feet tall. The tail is striped with back and orange and it's eyes are glowing green, as are the claws. It kind of looks ridiculous in Louis' yard, when there's a Mickey Mouse blow up right next to it.

Harry covers his laugh with his hand in a fake cough.

"What is so funny over there?" Louis huffs.

"Oh, nothing." Harry smirks. 

Louis narrows his eyes and puts his hands on his hips. “What.”

“I just wonder about you sometimes that’s all.”

Louis squawks in indignation. “Excuse you?!”

“I’m sorry!” Harry says on a badly concealed chuckle. “That came out wrong. What I meant was that you’re so interesting. Like, I want to know more about you.” Harry explains.

Louis just stares at Harry from his side of the fence, not sure what to say. It is an odd moment for Louis. He's always one for quick wit. But right now, at this very moment, he's speechless. He shakes himself out of it after about half a minute and now that he’s got his bearings back, his quick tongue returns to him.

Louis walks over to the fence line where Harry is standing. “Oh, really? You want to get to know me better? How about over dinner tonight and I’ll pick you up at six,” Louis smirks.

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Louis. Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Be ready at six and you’ll find out.” Louis winks and, without another word, walks back in his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I enjoy reading nice comments and receiving kudos! <3


End file.
